


Besos Afilados

by schweinsty translations (schweinsty)



Series: espacios liminales [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Ambiguous Relationship, First Kiss, Friendship, M/M, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Tension, kinda sorta, queer
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24451081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schweinsty/pseuds/schweinsty%20translations
Summary: La cama es pequeña, el cuarto is pequeño, y probablemente es por eso que Geralt no puede dormirse.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: espacios liminales [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752868
Kudos: 6





	Besos Afilados

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [kisses like knives](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22367239) by [flootzavut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootzavut/pseuds/flootzavut). 



> La obra es de flootzavut; la traducción, y cualquieros errores que hay, son míos.

La cama es pequeña, el cuarto is pequeño, y es por eso, probablemente, que Geralt no puede dormirse. No es porque Jaskier se agarra de él como si él es algo precioso y valioso y bueno.

Así que va y viene por la habitación hasta que casi hace un agujero en la alfombra, y pasa mucho tiempo pensando sobre absolutamente nada, y finalmente agarra una almohada, la unica que Jaskier no ha expropiado; Jaskier tiene solo dos brazos y dos manos, y no puede coger totalmente todo mientras que duerme, y absolutamente no es algo encantador. Geralt se sienta en la almohada, apoya en la cama, y empieza a afilar un cuchillo.

Es una manera efectiva de calmar sus pensamientos. Es trabajo lento, simple, utilizable, meticuloso, pero tan monótono para ser hasta descancado. Si Geralt fuera el tipo de hombre que se puede dormir sin tener la intención de hacerlo, probablemente despertaría acurrucado a sus cuchillos y su piedra de afilar; en realidad es relajante, casí una forma de meditación, y puede pasar el tiempo sin tener que pensar. No es el sueño, pero tal vez es mejor, si por nada más que no involucra los brazos de Jaskier abrazándolo, calor que no debe, no puede merecer.

Trabaja con diligencia, olvidándose del tiempo, perdiéndose en el ruido del cuchillo en la piedra, afilando todo el cuchillo perfectamente, probándolo con su dedo, continuando con el cuchillo siguiente.

Es afortunado que Geralt ya se ha acostumbrado a compartir su cuarto, así que cuando Jaskier, dormilente, apoya su barbilla en su hombro, Geralt sólo da un gruñido en vez de apuñularlo en el ojo. Geralt quiere ser brusco—decirle un poco de como no debes sorprender a un brujo, idiota—pero para empezar eso requeriría admitirle a si mismo que Jaskier es, tal vez, capaz de sorprenderlo de vez en cuando, y, además, que hay algo agradable en la forma en que Jaskier invade su espacio personal, como si allí pertenece, sin tener ni un rasgado de miedo en su olor. Geralt nunca, nunca le dirá esto a Jaskier, pero tener alguien que se siente cómodo con so mejía contra el cuello de Geralt, con su brazo casualmente sobre su hombro, hablándole con voz baja que suena come de amante, tranquiliza una parte de Geralt, algo que lleva en su pecho, que ni siquiera sabía que existía hasta que Jaskier se metió allí de poco en poco.

Eso no es algo que Jaskier tiene que saber. Eso es algo que Geralt necesita que Jaskier no sepa.

—¿Qué haces? —Jaskier pregunta casí incomprensiblemente.

—Afilo mis cuchillos, Geralt le dice con un tono de voz suave que nunca usa cuando Jaskier está completamente despierto. Es tan silenciosamente que Jaskier probablemente siente las palabras más que ollerlas, con lo cerca que está de él.

—Aaa. —Jaskier no está exactamente despierto; si estuviera, estaría hablando much más. Le pega ligeramente con su cabeza, como un gato que pidiendo atención, y Geralt casí no puede resistir acariciar esa cabellera despeinada. —Voy a dormir un poco más —murmura.

Geralt haze ruido de asentimiento, y jura que nunca lo admitirá, pero esos gruñidos de medianoche son cariñosos.  


Jaskier suelta un suspiro, contento, cerca de la mejía de Geralt y se apoya en los hombros de Geralt cuando se levanta para regresarse a la cama, y Geralt no lo pondría atención mas por su propia alegría secreta (Jaskier nunca a tenido problema invadiendo su espacio), mas que Jaskier le pone la mano en su barbilla, intimamente y torpemente, le jala la cabeza, y le da un beso, cálido y un poco mojado, en la esquina de los labios antes de tumbarse en la cama.

Los ronquidos de Jaskier se ollen en momentos, obviamente dormido tan rápido que Geralt se pregunta si en realidad estuvo despierto, si el momento somnolente no fue, quizás, nada mas que un sueño suyo. Pero allí está la mano de Jaskier, todavía descansando en el hombro de Geralt donde no estaba anterioramente, y todavía siente los labios de Jaskier en su piel, como una marca, una huella, un calor que le permanece.

Todo se acaba tan rapidamente, la conversación durando menos de un minuto (algo que para Jaskier a lo mejor es un récord); pero aún de eso, todo ha cambiado repentinamente.

Geralt no se duerme esa noche, y sus cuchillos nunca han estado tan perfectamente afilados.

~fin~


End file.
